


Wild Blood

by theeternalblue



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeternalblue/pseuds/theeternalblue
Summary: The Stark blood runs strong.





	Wild Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that came to mind. Playing with some crazy thoughts.

She has always cared for her family. That’s the one thing no one can deny. Her children are everything for her – the first thought when she wakes up every morning and when she goes to bed at night.

Watching them play, laugh and smile is just as important as breathing.

Even Ned’s indiscretion – Jon Snow – she cares for. His well-being might not be her first concern, but when he was a babe and sick, she worried about him just as she did with her own boys. And she wonders about his future just as she does about Robb’s or Bran’s. It’s a pity her pride forbids her to accept him, even if she wished it so.

She doesn’t love Ned any less because of the boy.

The Gods know she once was a young maiden who dreamt about romance and adventure. They know she saw all that the first time she laid eyes on Brandon Stark. The eldest of Rickard Stark’s sons had been handsome, fearless and strong – and he knew this well enough. His dark grey eyes had been mesmerizing for the young and naïve girl she was back when they were betrothed.

Catelyn was almost shivering the first time they were introduce. How not be? Brandon entered the room with the confidence of a conqueror, as if he were invincible.

But he had not been. He had found his death too soon.

Robb and Jon’s laughter can be heard as Bran and Arya chase each other around the courtyard. Catelyn smiles at her first born and breaths deeply.

She still remembers when Brandon fought Petyr Baelish, when she begged him to spare the foolish boy’s life. She remembers Brandon’s promises of returning soon to her for their wedding, and the way she invited him into her bedchambers.

Foolishness and infatuation could be blamed, but Catelyn was sure Brandon would be her husband. She gave herself to him just to prove him she was already his and she would wait for his safe return. But he never came back.

Her tears couldn’t be stopped once she learned the fate of her betrothed. What was she about to do now? Spoiled for any other man, who would want her? She had kept her secret but that secret had started to grow inside her. She was with child – Brandon’s child, poor creature about to become a bastard. She cried more than before for her fate and her child’s.

Lord Hoster Tully was not going to allow her to birth the babe, but she begged as much as she could, even if she had to hide the child and give it away. She never expected for Eddard to save her.

“Catelyn,” Ned’s voice was soft but firm that time he found her in a corner of her bedchambers, tightly holding her swollen belly. Her eyes were red and tears fell copiously down her cheeks.

“Don’t look at me,” she whispered in a raw voice. “Don’t.”

Her father had not wanted to let the new Lord of Winterfell to see his daughter and the disgrace brought upon his family. But Lord Tully allowed if only so Ned could learn what his brother had done.

“That’s blood of my blood. A Stark. Brandon’s child.” He approached her as if she were a wounded animal. “My child.”

Mayhap he would’ve never married her if she had not been pregnant. Eddard had no obligation, and with Jon Arryn marrying Lysa, he didn’t need to ensure House Tully’s allegiance. He could’ve married another woman, from another house, and gain more allies for his cause, but he chose to save her and her child.

The story would be that the babe had been conceived the first fortnight of their marriage – who would know the exact dates? They were at war! She would hide the child until it was proper to announce the birth.

Robb’s first cry was loud and demanding – as his father’s had been.

She was so proud of her son, so happy to present him to Eddard once war was over. Here she had a strong and healthy heir for House Stark. But then he brought another boy – Jon Snow. She felt disappointed, but how could she say no to Eddard?

“Cat, this is my son, as is Robb.”

The only resentment was that they had been already married, but Catelyn had to find in her the capacity to forgive him, as he had accepted her. But it always upset her that Ned never trusted her with the name of Jon’s mother, not like she had told him the truth.

“Mother!” Robb shouts, a big smile on his face. “Have you seen me? Jon almost had me, but I bested him at last moment.” He pats his half-brother’s back affectionately.

Eddard is standing across them, smiling at the boys as a proud father. His heart is too pure, too selfless. She couldn’t love that man more and she’ll never be more loyal to anyone.


End file.
